For Whom The Bell Trolls
For Whom The Bell Trolls is the ninth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Rita Repulsa casts a spell bringing Trini's doll Mr. Ticklesneezer to life. She then orders him to capture the Rangers for her. He manages to trap Trini, and Billy. Now the other Rangers must find a way to free their friends, and stop Mr. Ticklesneezer's collecting spree. Before they too end up a part of his collection. Synopsis It's Hobby Week at Angel Grove High. In Miss Appleby's class, the Rangers each present their hobbies. Trini shows off her dolls, including Mr. Ticklesneezer. Jason does a bo staff demonstration; Kimberly does a handstand on the teacher's desk; Zack talks about surfing with his surfboard at hand; and Billy brings in a miniature volcano set. Bulk and Skull heckle the Rangers' hobbies; even Skull, who normally has a crush on Kimberly, is criticizing her skills. When the kids are dismissed, Bulk and Skull play keep away with Trini's doll but they end up making a mess thanks to Billy's volcano. Billy and Trini laugh. That night, Trini prepares for bed and puts Mr. Ticklesneezer on her nightstand, turning off the lights. Rita wants Mr. Ticklesneezer, so Squatt sneaks into Trini's room at night when she's asleep. Using some kind of gadget, Squatt makes Ticklesneezer life sized. The two teleport to Rita's palace. Rita learns that Ticklesneezer magically collects things in Goody Bottles and orders him to capture the Rangers. He's not inherently evil so he's a little reluctant to listen to her. The next day, Billy helps Trini look for her missing doll. The two, while driving in Trini's car, run into the grown Ticklesneezer. He sucks them into his Goody Bottle, as well as many other objects in the city (including planes and trains). Zordon alerts the other three Rangers to go help their comrades. The Rangers morph and go to the train station where Goldar, Baboo, Squatt and the Putties are. Ticklesneezer trips and loses the bottle with Trini and Billy inside. Pink Ranger grabs it, but Goldar knocks it out her hand and on to railroad tracks. Pink Ranger manages to save it before the train runs over it. Billy and Trini morph. Rita, in a balcony of some apartment, orders Ticklesneezer to collect the Rangers. He refuses because he doesn't have a bottle. She makes him grow. Ticklesneezer captures the Megazord as a goody, but Red Ranger's summoning of the Mega Sword frees them from the bottle. Megazord takes a bottle and begins to suck up Rita and her goons, but they teleport away. The Rangers tell Ticklesneezer to return everything back to its original place. Trini then wakes up and realizes that it was a dream. She panics when her doll isn't in its place on her nightstand, but is relieved when she finds it on the floor. She states that she really has too much Rita on her mind and falls asleep again, holding her beloved doll. The next day, Bulk and Skull show their hobby to the class - their flea circus. However, all the fleas escaped and are on Miss Appleby. Notes *The episode title is a play on the classic novel For Whom The Bell Tolls. *It is revealed that Bulk and Skull's first names are Farkas and Eugene respectively. *Mr. Ticklesneezer was the monster of the day, but he wasn't really an enemy. He was created from a doll, not from Finster's usual clay models. *As originally written, by Ronnie Sperling and Jeff Deckman, the episode did not end as a dream. The dream idea was added because the producers didn't want to end the episode with Ticklesneezer still around in the "real" world, and to give the events a sense of mysticism. *First appearance of Miss Appleby, the Rangers' multi-subject teacher who would remain on the show until Turbo's Alarmed And Dangerous. Here, she is hosting Hobby Week and assigning an English/language arts assignment. Errors *In the shot where Pink Ranger tells Billy and Trini to morph, you can see that Pink Ranger is not wearing a belt. *The Megazord's weapon is again called the Mega Sword instead of Power Sword. *One of the objects Ticklesneezer collected was Japan's Tokyo Tower. *As the Rangers use one of Ticklesneezer's bottles to suck up Rita and her gang, an Asian boy wearing green can briefly be seen behind the Megazord. *When Billy and Trini morph, the morphing sequence is in the wrong order placing yellow before blue. However, this can be interpreted as not exactly being an error but rather the writers' intention, as it is in fact Trini's dream. *The first two shots of Ticklesneezer behind the metal cans was mirror flipped for some unknown reason. *Right after Ticklesneezer is enlarged by Rita, Goldar, along with Squatt and Baboo, retreat by teleporting. You can see that Goldar has his wings although he should not have had them until Zedd restores them in season 2. Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode